Something More
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: SetoxTea Travelling across the country wasn’t always her idea of a luxury travel. Sharing the caravan with six boys, and Rebecca, the Kaiba brothers were left stranded and were forced to join the crew Song fic to Something More by Aly and AJ


Well, I'm back, for now, I had this little story lying around and figured, in the early hours of...1 am. that I'd post it

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, nor do I own the song '_Something More_' by Aly and AJ

I only own the story 'n' everything that happens in it

Something More

Travelling across the country wasn't always her idea of a luxury travel. Sharing the caravan with six boys, not including Dr Hawkins, and Rebecca, there wasn't a lot of room, but they had no choice, the Kaiba brothers were left stranded and were forced to join the crew, Seto was sitting, his arms crossed staring out the window, and little Mokuba was sitting next to Rebecca taking note on the hacking she was doing on her laptop.

Duke was driving the red coloured Ute with Dr Hawkins for company, Joey and Tristan were rummaging through the cupboards and fridge, and Yugi was sitting, kneeling, next to her, hands on the small window sill, violet eyes transfixed on the road beside them.

Téa sighed slightly. So many men, and Rebecca was hardly proper company, she may be a college graduate, but she was still a pre-teen was far as she was concerned. A crash sounded beside her and she turned to scold Joey and Tristan, only to realise that they had stopped.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

Téa shrugged her shoulders.

Duke opened the door and smiled. "Break time guys and girls."

Joey and Tristan were out in a flash, closely followed by Yugi, Rebecca and Mokuba, who flew passed Téa before she could get out, she ignored the fact that Seto hadn't moved a muscle and walked down the stairs and out into the fresh late afternoon air, bright green grass beneath her feet, a small forest near by, a soft, warm breeze flew through her shoulder length hair.

"What a great sunset!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing to the reddening sky.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed.

After half an hour of hanging around and eating dinner, the group decided to go swimming, Téa however, wasn't to hot on the idea, but said that she'd sit and make sure nothing happened to the caravan, despite the fact that Seto was sitting in there.

No one asked any questions, they just bid her a pleasant and uneventful hour and went off into the forest towards the lake.

A soft sigh escaped her throat. Maybe she should have gone swimming…but did she _really_ feel like it? She stood from the fold out chair and walked the short distance to the caravan, walking up the stairs she found herself under the cold stare of Seto Kaiba, their eyes locked, one of annoyance, the other of complete shock.

"Gardener." He stated turning his gaze back to the window.

"K-kaiba." She replied in a slight stutter, heading off towards the room she and Rebecca shared.

"What's the matter? Am I too hot for you?" Kaiba asked, knowing fully well he was making her blood boil.

Her hands clenched, yet, she couldn't find the words to fire back at him. What was wrong with her? Usually she managed to yell at Kaiba any chance she got.

_I didn't know what was in store  
When I walked right through the door  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way  
_

She stormed off into the room and slammed the door shut. This was crazy. Why was he so much more infuriating when she was by herself? Was it that he had no one else to bug but her? Or that he was just plain bored and thought embarrassing her would make his day all filled with sunshine after hours in…a caravan with people he hated…

That had to be it!

He never liked their group. Ridiculous. He had nothing to hate them for! Besides maybe Yugi beating his sorry ass over and over again, but other than that, they weren't that bad. She supposed in a way, making fun of their group helped him to release stress; well…making fun of Joey helped anyway.

Pulling a jacket over her shoulders and throwing her towel over her right shoulder, she walked out of the room, finding Kaiba standing by the door, leaning against the opposite wall, he'd obviously heard the commotion of a late afternoon swim and thought good of the idea, he was wearing a loose fitting shirt and a pair of Speedos, a deep blue towel was hanging over his shoulder. "Thought you shouldn't walk there alone." He stated as though that was the only reason he was going. It obviously wasn't.

"Oh…thanks." she muttered walking passed him and to the stairs, jumping down and out into the cold air, she shivered as it breezed passed her bare legs. "It's gotten so cold." She noted.

"Wow, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes, did you figure that out all by yourself?" Seto asked sarcastically walking passed her and towards the forest.

"Like you'd know, you didn't even come out for dinner!" Téa exclaimed running to catch up to him.

"I still felt the breeze." He replied giving her his trademark, putting down stare.

It actually made you wanna shrink to ant size and scamper away. She was surprised that she wasn't immune to it yet. She shivered slightly as the breeze picked up a little and pushed her hair across her face, forcing her to pull it out of the way and back behind her ears.

She didn't know it, but as soon as her eyes were back on the path ahead, Kaiba stole a few glances at her. '_Everything is going according to plan_'. He knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he looked her up and down with his deep blue eyes. The unconscious need to look at her was killing him as he stole one more glance, finding her eyes on him too, both jumped slightly and turned their eyes back to the path.

Reaching the lake, they found people on other people's shoulders, fighting each other for dominance. At the moment, Yugi was on Joey's shoulders and Mokuba was on Tristan's, both evenly matched as they pushed against each other's strength, while Joey and Tristan tried to help out, while glaring each other down.

Tea couldn't help but laugh as Yugi was sent flying into the water as Joey lost his balance.

"OK!" Joey exclaimed coming up for air. "Who was it?!" he accused looking around the water. "Some one tripped me!"

Duke appeared a few meters away, a smirk across his lips.

"I'm gonna…KILL YOU!" Joey yelled chasing after Duke at frightening speed.

Mokuba and Tristan high-fived. "Pair number three!" they exclaimed.

"We need a new pair, anyone willing, or strong enough to try and take us down?" Tristan asked his hands clasped around Mokuba's knees, making sure not to drop the pre-teen.

Téa looked around to see who would fight them, finding that Rebecca was complaining of a bad back after falling flat on the water after Duke let his grip slip, Yugi was complaining of his sore shoulders after taking Rebecca, and Joey was still chasing after Duke, they had moved to land and were virtually unstoppable.

"Téa! Seto! Come on! You have a go!" Mokuba urged.

Téa knew that Seto would never, so she made to walk off to chat with Yugi and Rebecca, but a hand caught her wrist. "You're not gonna turn down a challenge now are you?" a cold voice asked.

Téa looked up at Seto with confused eyes. "Huh?"

"Come on, let's go for a ride." He said removing his shirt a determined smile across his lips. "I never turn down a challenge, let alone one from my little brother."

Téa blushed lightly at his bare chest, but took her jacket off and followed him into the lake, shivering at the cold water. When she was up to her chest in the water, she looked around, finding no Seto at all.

"Hey guys? Where's Set-AHHHH!" her scream echoed throughout the valley area as she was suddenly lifted out of the water sitting on sturdy shoulders, her hands clutching around the hand that was now between her legs.

"Calm down Gardener. It's me." Seto stated getting a good grip on her knees and walking towards Tristan and Mokuba.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before,  
we would be something more  
_

"Bring it on Freak and Geek." Seto taunted as they approached the pair.

"You bet we will." Tristan replied.

Téa and Mokuba crashed their hands together, trying to gain dominance, it seemed that almost instantly, Mokuba took the lead until…

"Use all of your strength Gardener! He may be my little brother, but that means he can take a hit." Seto urged.

Téa listened to him and took his word for it, pushing all of her strength on Mokuba, who was slowly tipping backwards. Seto only took steps forward, forcing Tristan to step backwards, he eventually tripped on a sand bank and fell backwards, taking Mokuba with him. Téa 'eeped' and clung her hands under Seto's chin to keep herself from falling.

The crowd cheered and whistled.

"Woo!" Téa exclaimed. "We beet 'em!"

"Well done Gardener, you have got other uses other than Cheerleading." He stated.

Téa's glare may have fixed on the top of his head, but he could still feel it, and he regretted his previous words, she pulled back and forced him into the water, tackling him as he came up for air and pushed him back under the water, only letting him come up again, then tackling him, this went on for another ten minutes until she was worn out and could no longer gather the strength to push him under, suddenly realising that he was merely _letting_ her tackle him as he picked her up and held her easily above the water. "PUT ME DOWN KAIBA!" she screeched, kicking and hitting his arms, and trying to ignore the hand that was placed firmly in the kink that was her waist.

Seto seemed thoughtful for a few seconds, and Téa realised her mistake.

"Alright then." And he put her down, well, he dropped her.

Coming up with a gasp, she began coughing and spitting out the foul salt water.

Seto chuckled and took her upper arm to help her to her feet. "You're fine." He stated leaving her on the bank, diving back into the water to do a few laps of the little inlet.

"Gee, he took that well." Rebecca stated walking over to Téa who picked up her towel and was drying herself off.

"He probably knew he deserved it." Téa replied as she put her jacket on.

"Probably, but most guys don't let themselves get bashed up by a woman and just pick them up and throw them into the water. I mean…I've seen man totally take women out, you know, tackling them and stuff." Rebecca explained.

"He doesn't believe in violence against women." Mokuba stated. "He could have done worse if he wanted to, but, he believes that women should never been involved in a fight, he leaves duelling and harmless child like fights aside, but, domestic, in the army, he knows that women are strong, but he still doesn't like the idea." He explained further. "I mean, if either of you mentioned that you wanted to join the army, he'd drop hints in casual conversation trying to talk you out of it without giving you a full lecture on it. He doesn't want to act like he actually cares you know." He added casually.

Téa let out an interested 'heh' and watched the brunette CEO swimming back and forth, managing to dodge any attacks from Joey, Tristan and Duke along the way.

_In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between  
Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone  
And now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday_

Téa and Rebecca headed back to the caravan early to get a proper shower in before the boys got back. After her shortest shower ever, Téa checked her cell phone, thinking it would still be out of service, finding a voice message.

Letting out an interested noise she opened the message and put the phone to her ear.

"_Don't tell anyone…I want to speak with you, without anyone else being around. Once everyone in asleep, I will tap on your door twice, come out if Rebecca is sleeping and I'll take you for another ride.'_

Why would Seto leave her a message like that? More importantly, how did he get her bloody number?

All these questions buzzed away when she realised how much she liked his voice. It was smooth, calm….soothing.

How could she never notice it before? Of course! He was always using his voice to shout insults at Yugi or give cold comments to his friends, usually to her about her friendship speeches.

Something must be wrong with him, he must be sick or something! Surely. But, that didn't matter now. She going out with him that night! Oh god. How was she going to keep this from Rebecca. Sure, Seto didn't say to not tell anyone, but she knew that they'd both die once Joey started to tease them, and Rebecca would tell him if Téa tolled her.

She sighed and listened to the message again as she lay back on her bed.

A few hours later, Téa lay in the dark, fully dressed, and waiting for the two taps on the door.

She was bored, and it felt like forever was taking place before her, steeling a glance from the door and up at the digital clock that read 10:58 in shining green lights. She heart heaved and she sighed as she looked back at the door, looking at the crack under neath, the tiny crack of light that came from the ajar bathroom door that was just across the hall. Waiting for a shadow to loom over it.

Her eyes flashed back to the clock. 10:58. Still. The eight flipped to a nine, and Téa's eyes found the crack under the door again, her heart leapt when a majority of the light disappeared and two taps sounded on the door, quietly, but swiftly, she got out from under her blankets and she opened the door slowly, revealing Seto Kaiba, his face shadowed by the light behind him. He pressed a finger to him lips. "Shh. Come with me, careful where you step." He muttered.

Téa closed the door behind her and followed him through the sea of people, Joey was on the floor, Yugi was on one lounge, Mokuba was on the other, the sheets were Seto was 'sleeping' were sitting in a scrambled bunch beside his head, Duke and Tristan were leading against each others backs, legs sprawled out across the floor.

Tip toeing over them, they walked out of the caravan, a shining motor bike sitting near by.

Téa looked at it with frightened eyes. "Please tell me that isn't what you meant." She whispered.

"You bet it is." He replied in the same hushed tone handing her a helmet. "Get on." He stated swinging his leg over and putting his own helmet on.

Téa gulped and swung her leg over the black leather seat behind Seto, and pulling her helmet on.

"Hold on tight now." Seto advised turning on the engine and taking off.

Téa cried out and flung her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back.

_And I remember the night you said,  
"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to en.  
Would we be more than friends?  
Yet little did I know before, we would be something more_

They stopped at the edge of a cliff, the stars shining brightly above them, an arm unconsciously found it's way around her waist, and a head landed on his, staring up at the sky a mix of blues and purples as a few whispy clouds found their way into view.

"We should get back to camp." He whispered into her ear. "It's almost midnight." Speeding around the country side wasn't all that bad after being couped up in a caravan, the wind flew through her hair and out of her eyes as she clung onto Seto for dear life, laughing as he did a wheelie and headed back towards camp.

She looked closely at the camp site as it came nearer and nearer…

Hang on…there were candles everywhere. What in the world?!

There were no candles when they left, but, that must have been two hours ago.

Seto pressed on the break and pulled the bike to a stop, taking off his helmet, and taking hers, then helped her off the bike by lifting her off and holding her to him as he placed her feet to the grass. "Figured you wouldn't figure it out." He whispered.

"Figure what out?" Téa asked her eyes half lidded as the feel of his warm breath on her throat put her in a daze.

"I planned all of this."

"Planned what?"

Seto smiled warmly, the smile didn't fit his face, but she knew it was because she had never seen it there before. "The swimming, the shoulder fighting, you attacking me, the bike ride, the candles." Seto explained. "I planned it all."

A blush covered her cheeks as she put all of the pieces together. "But…how did you know that I wouldn't feel like swimming till later?"

"I don't know, it was luck." Seto replied. "I got some help from our dim-witted friends though." He added.

Téa gave him a look and he chuckled. "Even if they help me, they'll never been my friends. Acquaintances…maybe"

"You obviously want to be friends with me." Téa muttered lifting her hands around his neck.

"No…not friends." Seto replied, his nose brushing hers as he lent down and captured his lips in hers.

_Something more, something more. Na na na na,na na na yeah  
We would be something more, something more, something more_  
_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel  
We know what is false, and we know what is real  
_  
Her breath hitched in her throat as his velvet like lips pressed against hers. Purring softly she pushed herself up on her tip toes trying to gain some dominance.

"YAY!!" streamers went off and light turned on, all of their friends jumped out of the caravan to glomp the couple.

"I have a sis-in-law!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"A WHAT?!" Téa and Seto exclaimed.

"Just kidding!"

_And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...  
I didn't want the night to end...  
_

It all seemed so long ago that it all happened. She lay next to her husband on their king sized bed. Mokuba had become more like a son then a brother-in-law, and he loved her for it. It was two years of dating that the two finally decided that they could no longer wait and married in the middle of Spring after they had graduated from school, it had been that way for nearly two years now. Her hair had gown passed the middle of her back, and she didn't mind in the slightest. Mokuba was close to finishing school, Yugi and Rebecca had found love within each other, Joey had managed to get to Mai, Tristan and Duke were still trying to convince Joey that they were better than the other for Serenity.

A hand unconsciously moving to her stomach where a small bump was slowly forming, a soft smile gracing her lips at the excitement it had caused among her, her family and friends, especially Seto. He'd never thought that one day he'd become a father. He hardly ever took his hand off her stomach, the excitement never seemed to die down.

Shifting her hand lower she found his hand resting softly across her lower stomach. See what I mean?

She smiled a looked to her side, his chocolate hair softly falling over his closed eyes, his breathing was even and he looked happy.

Life seemed better than ever.

Her mind suddenly drifted to that night. He'd welcomed her for a ride and they stared at the stars for hours…she sighed and clutched her husband's fingers within her own.

The door opened slowly and Mokuba crept in, sneaking under the covers on her side and cuddling up to her and falling asleep almost instantly. There were many nights when she'd wake up and he was there, it was strange that he felt like he had to be with them sometimes. She assumed it was because he was an orphan, or because he finally had a mother like figure to cuddle with at night.

Either way, she didn't mind, she loved his company.

It's amazing, she never thought that she'd be sleeping between the Kaiba brothers, carrying Seto's child, wearing the ring with a massive diamond that was destined to belong to Seto Kaiba's wife.

Who woulda thought that they'd be something more…

_Something more, something more  
Something more, something more_

The End

Read and Review

Crimson Winged Kitten


End file.
